


Let's Get Lost

by Nicliz_the_artist



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/M, Percy goes missing, Post TLO, Pre HOO, Pre TLH, So is Annabeth, They just want to escape, light fluff, percy is tired, post pjo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicliz_the_artist/pseuds/Nicliz_the_artist
Summary: An extremely short drabble inspired by a mug I have, and my first post, to figure out how it works.______________________Percy is tired, so is Annabeth.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Let's Get Lost

Percy was tired. Beyond tired really. His bones felt like they have never had a day of rest, and his eyes are never open more than halfway anymore. The weight of the world has settled in his chest and has yet to leave. He opened his eyes as Annabeth settled next to him on the roof of his cabin, and she let out a sigh that matched what he felt in his soul.

She leaned her head against his shoulder, and have kissed her forehead. At least he wasn’t alone in this feeling, Annabeth had been by his side through everything.

“Annabeth?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They settled back into silence, and gazed at the stars, easily picking out The Huntress, and silent tears fell down their cheeks, the weight of those they lost heavily in their guts. 

“Do you ever want to leave?”

“Always, but where would we go.”

“I don’t know. I could get us a boat, sail to the middle of the ocean. Surround us with stars. Drop off the map.”

“That would be nice. Getting lost.”

“Let’s do it, let’s get lost.”

They fell back into silence and drifted into an uneasy sleep, and the next morning, Annabeth woke up alone.


End file.
